Tokyo Mew Mew: Aliens Story
by Clover Quinn
Summary: About 4 months after the final battle, the Cyniclons are attacked by aliens & they are going to Destroy Earth too. It's up to Kish, Tart, Pie, and new girl Katmora to join forces with the Mews to save both of their planets. Kish X OC! May be a little OOC
1. Introducing Katmora

Chapter 1 - Princess Katmora of the Cyniclons

Katmora paced down the riverside, slowly taking in the fresh air. The world had been restored from Mew Aqua from the planet Earth, and was now beautiful and gentle for around 4 months. Katmora loved the outdoors; she loved freedom in the trees and hunting with her bow. The world was still not strong enough to last forever though. Katmora had the ability to sense pain and healing in life, it was a special gift that she never told anyone about. Kat, as she likes to be called by, was really a princess, in both beauty and blood. She had skin that was paler than the moon and had black, silky hair that was braided loosely all down her back, and beautiful violet eyes which she inherited from her deceased mother, and was the only one with her eyes. Her sisters, Yorie and Pip, looked like father, bluish-black hair and baby blue eyes while she was the different one. Kat missed her mother, but always kept her locket around her neck. Her mother gave it to her when she was 8. It was a magic locket that glowed when love was near, and that meaning the wearer's true love. It still never glowed for Kat, but she didn't really care about that. She was a very care free and funny person with a very feisty attitude, which displeased her father.

While hunting she noticed the sunshine through the tall trees that fell on her snow white skin.

She was in her traditional alien race clothes; a dark violet tube top that showed her mid drift and short arm bands just below her shoulders, red forearm wrappings and a red mini skirt and black shorts underneath. She also wore high heel boots that went to knee length and a belt with cloth coming out in the traditional alien style. She was more comfy in these clothes than her red dress that a princess needed to wear. This was also a disguise to wear outside the place without being found out. This was how she got to do battle training with the other warriors. Usually, no one noticed that she was the princess, including Father because he was busy planning Yorie's wedding. Kat hated Yorie at times. She was selfish and mean. Yorie often insulted Kat on not getting a match at the matchmaker. Every girl who comes of age goes to the matchmaker to see about their future marriage, or if they had one. Kat's coming was all clouded, and that hurt her father. She needs to get married off soon, but her's will be arranged for her if she doesn't find true love soon. If she never does, Kat would run away so she wouldn't have to get married. _What is it with marriage on this planet? It should be about love,_ Katmora thought to herself. She was a true romantic at heart, like she'd tell anyone that. As it got late, Katmora changed her outfit with her powers and teleported back to the palace, which had been rebuilt on ground again.

She walked through the doors of the place to see her father, Yorie and her betrothed, Sir Lex de Brun. Lex was attractive, but a complete jerk and boring stiff. He never laughed at anything funny; all he liked was status. Kat knew that and told her sister many times, only to be shoved away. But then again, Kat and Yorie were never on good terms. Kat really hated her with every fibre in her being. But she absolutely loved her younger sister Pip. She was so cute and full of energy, and thought if Kat as a mother since their mother was no longer in the picture.

Katmora strode towards them in her red dress with a stubborn look on her face. Father looked up at his middle child.

"Katmora, so glad you decided to join us," he said

"Well, what's happened?" Kat asked them.

"Just organising little Yorie's big day," Father spoke lovingly to Yorie. Yorie gleamed at him with cute eyes and smirked at Kat. Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," she said to them and walked away. She could still hear them talking about her as she left.

"Poor girl, never going to win a heart with that attitude," Yorie said to no one in particular, while Kat clenched her fists together, but presumed walking to her room. Once she got there, she slammed the door and fell on her bed. She yelled and punched her pillow, pretending it was Yorie's face.

_Why does she always get the best? The noble husband, the next for the throne, most attention from Father!_, Katmora thought with every punch. She turned on her back and stared up to the ceiling.

"I've got to get out of here," Kat said aloud.


	2. The Dying Planet

Chapter 2 – The Dying Planet

Kish leaned against the wall; feeling the sun on his face. It was warm and pleasant, and still new to him and the Cyniclons; being underground for most of their lives had become the norm for them and the bright light was so new.

Kish and some other teen Cyniclons were in the new training arena for the teenage Warriors, waiting for Coach Largon to start the training. Kish sighed to himself; he still missed Earth or more so it was Ichigo that he missed. He still had some affection for her; come on he died for her didn't he. He still was mad at her for choosing the human boy over him; but he had a different life than her. They are from two different worlds; Kish could now more so see that it would have never really worked out, but he still feels bitter about the whole thing. Hopefully the training would help him forget about her.

"Alright, listen for attendance," Coach Largon said, and Kish heard everyone else groan and blank out. The Coach was okay, in Kish's opinion but he was a drag.

"Kat?" the Coach called. No one answer. Kish looked around, and then heard someone shouting in the distance. Kish really didn't know who these newbie was, because they hadn't been to training while he was still there about 4 months ago. As the person came into view, Kish's eyes widened. It was girl with long black-violet hair in a braid, violet eyes, and snow white skin. She had on a violet tube top that showed her midriff, two arm bands on her shoulders, red arm wraps on her forearms and a matching red mini skirt. Under the skirt is a small pair of legging that stop at mid thigh, and then she wears a purple belt and matching knee length high heel boots. She looked beautiful, in other words. She stopped in front of Coach, catching her breath.

"Kat, you're late AGAIN!" Coach shouted with a strain. Kat looked up at the large man.

"Sorry, but I was busy at home and -"Kat started to say until Coach cut her off.

"Just take a seat so we can get this training session started," the Coach asked her, but more quiet than before. Kat sat down quickly as the Coach started to talk. Kish was still staring at the girl, and nearly missed his name. He was curious about her; and something seemed familiar about her too. He had seen her somewhere before, but decided to shake it of so he could focus.

"Okay, Kat and Lex come up," Coach said. Lex was a jerk, is one way to put him. Kat rolled her eyes at him. Lots of the guys' ohed at them as they got up. Guess because they knew this was going to be interesting.

Kat stood up and walked over to one side of the new arena, summoning her duelling Sais. Kish looked at her, a smirk appearing on his face. _She uses Sais too; this is interesting,_ Kish thought to himself as the duel was about to begin. Kat looked over at her opponent; Lex was wearing a stupid smirk across his face.

"Don't worry, Kitty Kat. I won't go hard on you," Lex teased. Kat, tightened her grip on her weapons, and her eyes boiled in anger. She HATED that nickname! She transported away from her spot, leaving Lex confused. He looked around for her, but didn't see her. Out of nowhere Kat came and punched him in the nose and he fell to the ground. The guys cheered in the background. Kish smirked. Lex gasped like a little girl as she can towards him. The coach shook his head at Lex's performance, and yelled at him from the side.

"Get up, come on," Coach yelled at Lex. He got up and drove towards Kat, with sword in hand. Kat blocked it with her Sais and elbowed him in the stomach. Lex dropped the sword and stood back. Kat disappeared again; and appeared behind Lex.

"Don't call me Kitty Kat again, ever," Kat whispered and pushed him down with her boot. The guys were laughing their heads off. Lex, feeling annoyed that Kat had beaten him and slowly got up.

Kat turned behind her as Lex got to his feet. Kat then suddenly threw one of her Sais backwards, tearing through Lex's left sleeve and pulled him back into the wall. Coach called time, and said Kat won that round. Kat smirked to herself; she loved these training classes, and they were much better than being a princess sitting in a palace al day long. She needed the adventure, and the excitement which this brought to her liking. She was a very skilled warrior, and could help the people if they were in danger. But only as long as her father doesn't find out.

Kish stared at Kat, feeling respect for her. She looked tough; even though she looked to beautiful to hold a sword without it braking her down. She blew some of her hair out of her face. Kish smirked.

"Okay, who's next?" Coach asked looking hopefully at the boys. They all looked around.

"I'll go next, Coach," Kish said to him. The guys all chuckled as Kish walked into the area.

Kat stared at her new opponent. He was taller than her, green hair, and piercing golden eyes. He was smirking at her, which made her blush a little, considering he was staring at her too closely for her liking. He summoned Sais; that surprised her to say the lease and stood in duelling position. He charged towards her and their duelling began. He was much stronger than she thought, but pulled her mind together and pushed him away from her. He smirked at her. She wanted to wipe that smirk away.

She lunged at him, the banging of their swords echoing in the arena.

"So, is it Kat?" Kish asked her. She glared at him.

"Why do you want to now?" she replied to him, blocked his sword in the process. He shrugged lightly.

"Just curious," Kish replied to her casually. Their duel was still going for a good 20 minutes, as the Coach watched in disbelief. They were talking during duelling!

"So, why did you pound Lex senseless to a pulp?" Kish asked her, while blocking her Sais.

"He called me Kitty Kat, and that annoys me like hell," Kat angrily spoke as she felt he arms losing edge. Kish picked up on that slightly, but mentally stopped when she said 'Kitty Kat'. That was what he called Ichigo. He knocked one of her Sais out of her hands and grabbed her wrist. Kat shrieked and started to fly a little bit to pull away from his grip. But he wouldn't budge or loosen his grip. She used her other Sai for a moment before it was pushed out of her hands. Then Kish grabbed her other wrist and pined her against the wall. She struggled for a moment then looked at him in the eyes.

They sparkled and looked right into her soul. Kat had never felt this paralysed to a spot.

"Good game, Kitty Kat. But maybe next time you'll be able to last a whole training session. Kat boiled in her brain, hearing that nickname again. Not tolerating this, Kat kneed Kish in the groin and he pulled away and fell to the ground on his knees.

"Next time you say that, and it will be a world of pain. Got it Kish?" Kat whispered in his ear. He nodded, and Kat walked away in triumph. Kish got up slowly and glared at the girl with anger; and also maybe impressed.

After that the training session finished and the boys and Kat left. Kish however followed Kat through the city to her home. Kish looked at her from a tree as they reached the palace. _Why is she here?_, Kish thought has Kat ran behind a wall. Kish saw Kat from his tree and saw a colourful dome appear around her. Then it disappeared to show Kat in a beautiful red dress and red gems through her hair. She was still wearing the same locket as before, and Kish transported from the tree, and behind her.

Kat heard a noise behind her, and turned to see Kish. She gasped back, to only fall over. Kish laughed a little at Kat, seeing the funny look on her face.

"Why are you following me, you stalker?" Kat angrily asked him. He shrugged at her only to smirk at her.

"What's with the red dress and clothes transforming, Kitty Kat? Cause it is not good to keep secrets," Kish said to her, which frustrated Kat. Kat was about to answer but she heard her name be called. She transported away. Kish floated up to a window, knowing she had gone inside the palace. He watched her walk over to a little girl around Tart's age, and go with her.

"Pip, what is it?" Kat asked her small little sister. Pip's blue eyes looked up at her with worry.

"I don't know, but Father said it was important," Pip said to Kat. Kat and the little girl ran into the main room, and Kish followed from the outside to see the King, an older girl who was probably one of the princess, and Kat and Pip walking into the room.

"Katmora, thank goodness you're here," the King saw to Kat. Kish looked at Kat.

She was one of the princesses!

"What's wrong Father? What's happened?" Katmora asked her father. Yorie looked at her and glared like she was suppose to know.

"We were attack today, down in the Bay. The attackers were aliens from this planet called Raindome, and they stole from us something very important," the King said to Kat.

"What did they take?" Kat asked him. The king sighed and looked at Katmora.

"They took the Mew Aqua," Yorie said to Kat angrily. Kat's eyes widened.

"But, does that mean-"Kat trailed off.

"Without it the planet is going to die," the King said sadly. Kish from the window was in shock. Their new planet was going to die without it.

"But how did they know we had some?" Kat asked the King.

"They knew about it being on Earth, and they we were getting in from there," the King said.

"But we got it first Kat, and now it's a problem. They will attack Earth to find some more after this planet dies," the king finished. Katmora looked down. All they went though for nothing. Kat slowly looked up at her father, a plan forming in her head.

"How much longer do we have?" Kat asked. The King sighed.

He replied to her, "We have 2 months before total destruction". Kat looked determined.

"Get me the recent Cyniclons who got the Mew Aqua, and we will go to Earth and get help to fight them," Katmora said to her Father. He looked at her surprised, but nodded in approval.

"You'll have a ship ready by morning, and I will get the Three who got the Mew Aqua to join you," the King said.

Kish then teleported home after that. Total destruction of their planet in 2 months.

He was going back to Earth, but this time for different reason. To save his planet yes, but get help for saving it. He was ready.

Kat had gotten her stuff together even though it was midnight. Her father has just gotten the other warriors who went to Earth before. She was determined to do something with her skills, and save her people. She was ready.


	3. Journey to Earth

Chapter 3: Journey to Earth

Kat looked at the ship in the palace courtyard. It was very oddly shaped and very angular. Kat thought about her mission at hand. How was this going to work? She didn't have much of a plan, 'let's hope the warriors going with her do' she thought. It was early in the morning, and the warriors had yet to arrive. Her father and sisters were there for her take off. Kat was quite surprised that her father was letting her do this dangerous mission. In her heart, she knew that she wasn't wanted around the wedding. Yorie was being her stuck-up bitchy self, and Kat looked over to her only to get an evil glare. Yorie spent most of last night yelling at her and Father about her lack of responsibility as a princess and finding a man. She didn't need to have a man for crying out loud! Kat found the boys on her planet very perverted, and rude. But, she probably would be arranged a marriage so it would never matter.

Pip came up to Kat; her baby blue eyes welling up with tears.

"Why can't I come too? I can help, really Kat I can," Pip spoke eagerly to her. Kat smiled at her youngest sister. Kat pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, Pip. But you are need here more. I'd love you to come with me but Yorie and Father need you," Kat said to her sister. Pip nodded and looked over Kat's shoulder. Kat turned around to see the warriors who would accompany her.

One was about a year older than Pip, with brown hair and golden eyes. The next one was very tall, and had a stern look on his face. Kat doubted that he had ever smiled in his life. And the last warrior was Kish! Kat stared in disbelieve as he approached her. She was wearing her normal clothes today, and Kish had on what Kat liked to call; the 'Jerk Smirk'. He knew about her secret training! Kat glared at Kish, who just shrugged it off. If he ever tells her Father, she will rip his eyes out.

The King came forward and spoke to the three warriors.

"Thank you for taking another mission to Earth. I and the rest of our people are forever in your debt. I need you three to accompany my daughter, Katmora, and either find more Mew Aqua or find help. There's a battle approaching, and we need everyone we can get," the King boomed. Kish was a little intimidated by the King; but knew better than to argue. He and Pie and Tart all nodded their heads, and bowed to him. Kish stared at Kat's face. She looked tired and angry. Kish got up and followed Kat and his brothers onto the ship.

…

Kat stared at the ceiling for what seemed hours. She briefly spoke with the boys beforehand and after take off, retreated to her room. It was plain but cosy. A single bead, a desk and a few books was all she needed. She picked one book up and started to read. It was one of her favourites; 'The Timeless Love'. She knew that deep down she was a hopeless romantic, but she still found PDA and that undying love stuff to be crap and a little gross. The book characters in 'The Timeless Love' were written very well and were extremely realistic. The couple fought, and struggled, but they had a great love for each other. She liked that bit of reality, and the romance made it sweet. Not that she'd admit that to anyone. Kat was extremely stubborn, and would brutally hurt someone if they found out. That's what happens when your older sister and father give you tough love; it was like you need to buy it. At least Pip was an angel.

There was a knock at her door. Kat quickly shut the book and hide it under her pillow.

"Come in," Kat said, and the door slid open. Kish walked in and closed the door behind him. Kat stood up and frowned at him.

"What do you what Kish?" Kat asked him in an annoyed tone. Kish smiled at her, and stepped closer to her.

"What's the deal with the princess act? Did you think that you were going to fool anyone? Honestly, I'm impressed you've pulled it off so far, but really, I never would have pegged you as a princess. No offence," Kish said dully. Kat stared at him in shock.

"You are a complete jerk!" Kat said and punched him in the arm. He stepped back and put his hand up to the place she punched him. He was now glaring at her.

"You know it's not nice to hit people asking innocent questions?" Kish said, and Kat fumed. How dare he?

"Well, it does when it you. I can't believe I'm stuck with you for the next 2 months! Now you can use that information about my secret training to blackmail me. And you then come and flaunt it in my face!" Kat yelled at Kish. He smirked again. Kat raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kat rudely asked. Kish let out a small laugh.

"You just gave me a blackmail source. Well done, princess," Kish smiled and clapped sarcastically. Kat pushed him into the wall with her hands around his collar as she did so.

"If you tell my Father or anyone anything about me that you nosily found out, I will personally hunt you down and cut out your gut. You must swear by the Princess, or else!" Kat whispered in Kish's ear. Kish shivered slightly at her closeness to him. Or maybe the fact that Kat scared him a tad. She was pretty cable of doing so.

"Fine, I swear by you Princess that I will not share any info about your secret life to anyone and especially your father. Satisfied?" Kish said raising his hand up in a surrender. Kat let go of him and backed away.

"Yes, thank you," Kat said, going back to her calmer self. People would believe that she has bipolar or something with her sudden anger attacks. Kish was thinking that for sure as Kat when and sat down of the edge of her bed. She's not what he expected a princess would be like, but he liked that little bit of difference about her. Her older sister seemed bitchy and her younger sister seemed overly childish but sweet. Kat was something different all together. Kat sighed and looked up at Kish you was lost in thought.

"Is that all you wanted?" Kat said coldly. Kish moved towards her with caution.

"Not entirely. I wanted to tell you that we'll be at Earth soon," Kish said quietly. Kat nodded.

"Okay, I head over to the deck. Just give me a second," Kat said grabbing her belt and stuff. Kish continued to stay there, just watching her pull herself together. She was a perfect warrior, with everything in order. Kish was a little proud of her, even after the spaz attack.

"Okay, let's go," Kat said and they both left her room. Kish walked beside her.

"Sorry, by the way. I lose control sometimes. No one was supposed to find out about my double card," Kat said and looked at Kish's golden eyes. He smiled at her, and for the first time got one back.

"Sorry, I was curious. A newbie shows up and is pretty good at kicking the snot out of most guys, I wanted to find out more about you," Kish said. Kat blushed slightly at this.

"How bout we start over, and try to be friends. This okay with you?" Kat asked him stopping in the hall and offering her hand to shake on the deal with. Kish smiled at the strange princess.

"Deal," Kish said and shook her hand. They dropped their hands and continued walking.

"By the way, I will have to kill you if you tell anybody about that," Kat smirked and ran up the corridor. Kish smirked at her and ran up to catch up. This was going to be the start of a strange friendship.


	4. Mew Mew Reunion

(I'm going to continue the rest of the story in Kat's POV, just because it's easier to show the story through her eyes…it is her story after all I hope you enjoy the next chapter)

Chapter 4: Mew Mew Reunion

Kat's POV

The pilot room was extremely cramped when Kish and I finally got down the hall. Tart was drooling on the control panel and Pie was…well Pie. Just sitting there looking into the darkness of space. Pie always bothered me in a way that he doesn't show any type of emotion. I remember during one of the village's parades, when I was around 9 years old; Pie came into the medic with a broken arm. His face remained blank the whole time. It's like he wasn't even in pain. He scares me a little to be honest.

I walk over to Tart, and I tap him lightly on the arm. He slowly opens his eyes and looks to me.

"Are we there yet?" Tart asked sheepishly. Kish comes from behind and zaps him in the ribs. Tart lets out a girly squeal and then glares at Kish and I laughing.

"We almost there. You may want to wipe that drool off your mouth if you're hoping to impress the little monkey Mew," Kish teased and walked around to Pie. I saw Tart's eyes go wide, and then his face turned to the same colour as his shirt. I mumbled silently into his arms that were cross on the control panel. I think I heard he say something about a pink Mew, but I decided to blow it off.

I walked over to the window and saw Earth in the distance. It was mostly blue with parts of green and yellow land. White clouds circled around the planet like whirlpools in super slow motion. It was a beautiful sight. The sudden memory of home, all brown and destroyed played throughout my head and I felt anger heating up in my body. I understand why Father sent the boys here in the first place.

…

Earth's crust was lush and green. The air was clean and smelt like flowers. According to Pie, we were in Tokyo, Japan. I really liked it here so far. We had set up the ship in a dimension that the boys used last time they were here. The minute we went inside, the sky turned green and there was broken columns and floating rock all over the place. It felt like home.

"So, what is our plan of action?" I ask to no one it particular. Kish and Tart shrug and look to Pie.

"It's simple. We go to the Mews and ask for help. But we're going to need you to act as a princess, so they will agree to help us," Pie said, his arms crossing over his torso.

"But why wouldn't they if they helped you last time?" I ask. Kish steps forward.

"Because, princess; we were enemies for the most part until Deep Blue tried to destroy Earth and killed us. They might be okay helping us back at our planet and finding more Blue Aqua," Kish stated blatantly to me. I had to take a second take on that.

"What do you mean by 'Killed'? Then how-" I started to say until Kish answered.

"The Blue Aqua helped revive us," he said. Pie and Tart looked sternly at each other, and then moved away.

"Okay, well I guess it's worth a shot," I said to the boys. I looked into there eyes and saw worry.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow. We need our rest," Pie said as he walked away to a meditation spot far away from us. Tart went and got some blankets from the ship; or really just teleported to the ship, leaving me with Kish. His face had a stony look in them. Something about the Mews I guess.

"Are you okay, Kisshu?" I ask him. He looks up surprised.

"Just swimming in memories I guess," Kish said quietly from his perverted self. I want to dig deeper in this. There is something about this place that has gotten his silent.

"About what?" I ask. Kish looks at me and frowns. I see he is thinking about what he should say.

"Ichigo, she one of the Mews," Kish says after a long silence. I stare at him.

"What about her?" I ask. Kish starts to look embarrassed and he folds his arms over his knees.

"I fell in love with her, but she choose a human boy over me. It hurt and ever since last night when the King said I was going back to Earth, I just well remembered her and my heart hurt," Kish said. I felt I was seeing the real Kish right now, not the pervert Kish that I've met.

"I know how you feel. I fell in love with a boy from the training arena once, and I was too shy to speak to him. He did ask me out, but then left me for my older sister," I say. Kish laughs a little, but not in a mean way.

"Closest thing I've come to a relationship," I say. Kish stares at me blankly.

"You're kidding right?" Kish says. I laugh, and shake my head.

"No. Personally, love is a stupid emotion that makes us act crazy. The only people I love are my little sister, Pip and my Father. That true love stuff is bull," I say in a stale tone. Kish frowns at me. I know, I'm a little pessimistic.

"Well, it's just that you're not bad looking or anything. You're actually very beautiful, and I'm finding it weird that you never have been in a relationship. And I agree with love being bull; it does make people go crazy," Kish says smiling at me. I light blush appears on my face. No, don't get any ideas Katmora!

"Well, yeah. I guess it's because I'm afraid of what may happen," I say softly.

"Afraid of what happening?" Kish asks me.

"Falling in love with someone, then getting my heart broken," I say. This conversation has got to stop now! Tart suddenly runs over to us after teleporting a few feet away from us. I must thank Tart for his perfect timing. I grab a blanket and lay it down o the ground. I then lay on top of it and stare upward into the green sky.

"Night, Kish," I say. I hear movement and then Kish saying "Night, princess," and Tart's snoring loudly. I close my eyes, and dream.

…

In a lab in the Mew Café a blonde guy sits at a computer screen, and a flashing purple light. The guy's eyes widen.

"Hey, come look at this," he says. A taller man walks through; he has long brown hair and is wearing an apron. He leans over and looks at the computer.

"What is it Ryou?" the brown hair guy asks Ryou. Ryou stares at the flashing light on the radar.

"It means that we might be having some trouble. Get the girls; tell them that the aliens are back," Ryou says, the radar getting bigger and bigger, and louder.

Ryou moves his hand to his forehead; "This should be interesting."


End file.
